A New Power
by Jibbitessa
Summary: I don't want to give away too much, but a new and powerful enemy reveals itself to all. And everyone will be needed to stop it from taking over the human world.
1. Elder's New Toy

**My first Chrno Crusade fan fiction! Whoo! Don't expect it to be as good as some of my other works. I've only read each Manga (1 – 6) once, and number two a few times, so I don't have everyone's personality and such perfect. But I try! I pwomise!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade. But if I did, Chrono and Aion would be gay and Chrono would be cheating on Aion with Rosette. Good thing I don't own Chrno Crusade, huh?**_

----

A light touch stirred Rosette from her slumber, as well as the soft calling of her name. She made a little noise and rolled over, and as her vision cleared she saw two red eyes and a few strands of purple hair.

"Chrono!" She screamed, batting him upside the head and pulling the covers up to her chin. "What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to-!" Chrono put a hand over her mouth and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Rosette. But Elder wanted you early this morning, and when you weren't awake yet, he asked me to…" He faded as Rosette's eyes widened and she shrieked again.

"Oh no, I completely forgot!" She jumped out of bed, running back and froth between her dresser and the bed. She suddenly froze and turned to stare evilly at the small devil, who shrunk away from the glare. "What are you doing still in here? Get out! Out!" Her fists found their way to his head as he quickly scurried out the door.

"I'm sorry, Rosette!" He called, before she heard his footsteps down the corridor. She growled and grumbled to herself as she got dressed. It was not the best start to a day, but Rosette did have something to look forward to. Whatever fancy new weapon the Elder had made.

She stomped down the stairs, and out into the main yard of the convent, making her way towards Elder's lab. _If he tries anything perverted…_ She thought to herself as she entered slowly, peeking around first.

Chrono was standing beside the old man, and looked up as she entered.

"I see you took your sweet time getting down here." Elder said, putting on a show of being hurt. "I guess my ingenious inventions aren't good enough for you?" He moved something away on the desk in front of him and stood up. "Though I suppose I could forgive your rudeness if you give me a little feel of your breasts." He grinned.

"I'll show you rude!" She growled out, instantly moving forward to try and attack him. Chrono grabbed her and held her back.

"Not now, Rosette." He sad in his small sounding voice. "Elder said he's got something we may need." At that word, as if it were an introduction, Elder brandished what looked like a very small gun. Rosette looked at it skeptically.

"What's it do?" She asked, moving to take it from him. He snatched it back away from her.

"It's a new gun I invented that has precision aiming, and will even correct the path of its ammunition. I have yet to create the bullets for it, but-"

"It has no bullets? What's the point of a gun without bullets?" Rosette asked loudly. "I didn't come here to learn about a new weapon that can't even be fired!" Elder stuck his finger in Rosette's face, shaking his head.

"_But_," He started, "its specially designed casing allows it to absorb energy and turn it into solid matter for enough time to pierce the intended target. Once it has successfully reached the target, it lets the energy disperse in a great explosion! But, if it does not reach the target before it becomes energy again, or collides with something that is not living, it will simply turn back to the harmless energy it was previously, without causing any damage."

Rosette stared, slack jawed. How could the Elder have even managed to create such a thing? Her eyes sparkled as she moved forward to try and get the weapon from him.

"Aw, come on, lemme see, you know I love new toys!" She said, her eyes huge and pleading. But before she could do much else, a loud crash was heard from outside.

"Rosette, quick!" Chrono shouted, running outside.

"Aw, man…"


	2. New Demon

**I got reviews. And not just the one I forced out of Kohryu. Yey! I feel loved. I'm glad people like this. It's possibly the only reason I'm updating it. Don't you guys feel special? Oh, and by the way, I read Volume 7 recently. Won't affect this at all. But, yeah…**

_Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is property of Daisuke Moriyama. And our ideas on what should happen in the story line differ greatly. Needless to say, I will never own or have any say in what happens in the manga. Or anime. Either way, both are completed. So, yeah… _

_----_

Rosette groaned and ran out after her partner. "Why does stuff always happen when I'm trying to get a new toy from Elder?" She asked herself aloud, not paying attention to where she was going. And as always happens when you're not paying attention, she ran right into Chrono.

"Rosette…" Chrono said in a whiny voice. She just glared at him, and was about to hit him for getting in her way when the sky lit up bright purple and then faded back to pale blue.

"What was…?" The two stared at the sky for a moment, before Azmaria ran out to them.

"Rosette, Sister Kate wants to see you." She said timidly, noting Rosette's annoyed expression. Rosette grumbled and stomped off to Sister Kate's office.

"Whaat!" Rosette shrieked. "A new demon?"

"Yes. We've gotten reports from all over the world about recent disturbances. They all say that they saw a dark figure with glowing purple eyes standing in the midst of any destruction that occurred." Kate sighed, wondering to herself why she was giving this mission to Rosette. Did she finally realize the girls' potential? Or maybe it was because the rest of the militia was on their own missions.

"I won't let you down, Sister Kate." Rosette said. Kate only shook her head.

"We trust you, Rosette." Said a voice from behind her. She stiffened.

"Father Remington?" She turned and saw the blond preacher smiling at her. She smiled nervously and then shot out of the room.

"What will we do with her…?" Kate said, laying her head on her desk. "Can we really send her out against this new enemy?"

"She'll do fine. Don't worry."

"What did she want?" Chrono asked as Rosette walked past. He kept up pace with her, following her.

"There's a new demon. And we've got the job of getting rid of it." She said, glancing back at Chrono to see his reaction. He looked thoughtful. "Did you check to see what the crash we heard was?"

"Well…"

There was silence in the monastery. And then a scream was heard and all the birds flew from their perch.

"What do you mean a car just fell from the sky! That doesn't happen!" She said loudly. Chrono flinched away from her, nodding.

"I know that, Rosette. I'm just repeating what Erin told me when I went to check." He winced as Rosette's arm raised, but she lowered it to her side, suddenly putting on a thoughtful expression.

"Did Erin notice a dark figure standing around anywhere? Or anything else unusual?" Chrono shook his head and Rosette nodded, still in her trance-like state. "Follow me, Chrono." She said. "Where's the car?"

Chrono pointed her in the right direction, and she started searching around the area for any signs that someone had been there.

"I feel malice. And yet… amusement." Chrono looked around, confused. How did those two go together?

"What was that, Chrono?" Rosette asked from the other side of the demolished vehicle. Chrono didn't answer, as he spotted two purple lights in a shadow nearby.

_I would try to save your human, Sinner._ A voice sounded in his head. And then the two purple lights vanished. Chrono only thought for a moment before he realized what was going to happen.

"Rosette, look out!"


End file.
